Crush
by RandomCrayon
Summary: Andrew has a crush on Dawn who finds herself in serious trouble. Includes Buffy-Spike fiction as well as other characters. Rated R for sexual content, language, and violence.
1. Desire

**Chapter 1- Desire**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Buffy. Go figure.

**Author's Notes: **Andrew's feelings for Dawn are discovered and Anya and Xander discuss their feelings.

The sun poured into the room as Dawn Summers slept peacefully, unaware of eyes that watched her as she dreamt. She was beautiful, especially so in his eyes. But if anyone knew of his obsession, God only knows what they would do. Buffy, the Slayer, (one of them anyways, there were two) would certainly have a go at him. Kick his ass to say the least. Buffy and her Slayer posse never seemed to like him, no matter what he did. He cooked breakfast for them, cleaned for them, and offered much needed geekiness. It was, he thought, because he wasn't as powerful as the rest of them, not anymore, although he used to be evil. A witch, two Slayers, and about 20 potential Slayers, girls that came from all over the world to fight the world's first evil, weaklings, for now, at least. An ex demon, and Xander, who was just an average Joe like himself, but had been Buffy's friend for seven years, fighting at her side. Not to mention that he was considered to be a nuisance to the group. Then, he heard it. Trouble. Footsteps coming down the hallway, towards the bedroom, which, needless to say, he wasn't supposed to be in. He had to get out of there, or hide.

But hiding was impossible in Dawn's over cluttered room. It was filled with sleeping bags and mattresses slept in by the potential Slayers. The room was a perfect imitation of a girly sleepover party. Or so he thought, he'd never been to one. Well, there was one time…the footsteps approached quickly, pausing just outside the door. He ran to the window, careful not to awaken the younger of the two Summer's sisters, and give himself away. He opened the window just as the door was opened.

"Andrew? The fuck???" the voice belonged to Faith. She made no effort to be quiet, and he watched as Dawn's (beautiful) eyes opened to see him, the "hostage", as he was considered, since he used to be an evil mastermind, (or so he thought) standing next to her window, watching her every move. As much movement as a sleeping teenager would make, anyways. But he was caught. It took one look at Faith, who had Andrew pinned against the wall to know exactly what was going on.

"Why are you in here?" Dawn shouted, her voice high. She pulled the blankets around her barely-dressed body. Faith proceeded to slam him against the wall again, waiting for an answer.

"I-I…would you believe I was…err…cleaning up the bedding?" He stammered with a slight wheeze.

"Nope, considering the potentials are still sleeping in those beds!" Said Faith, throwing him against the wall once again. "B," she shouted. "This pervert's been spying on your sister." Buffy was in the room immediately. She crossed her arms and looked at Andrew.

"Leave," she said, as Andrew scurried away. This was why he would never get a chance at Dawn. The all-powerful Slayer duo would never give him the chance. And it depressed him.

* * *

Anya sat alone on the steps of the Summer's house, staring up at the sky as Xander walked out of the house. She pretended not to notice him, but in reality, this was not the case. Ever since he left her at the altar, she had lusted for him. Lusted for the passion that they once had.

"Anya?" He spoke up. She continued to ignore him, but it was impossible.

"Xander." She said matter-of-factly, slumping slightly.

"We're having a Slayer meeting, why not come inside?" Anya didn't respond. She stared at the ground, silently hoping he would say something to make it all better, to make her think he still cared about her, felt something, anything at all. They had still been as intimate as ever, referring to it as "last-time sex". But it had never been the last time, though every time she feared that it would be.

He sat next to her, not saying a word. He looked at the spot at the ground, the same one she had looked at. But he saw nothing, just ground.

"Anya…look…" He said finally. She didn't respond with words alone. Instead, she turned to him and kissed him. The kiss seemed to last forever, and Anya wished it would. She wished this wouldn't really be the "last time". Their tongues fit together perfectly, as if they were two bodies, dancing. Finally, Xander broke away.

"We can't do this," he said, standing up. She stood up to meet his eyes.

"Xander-"

"No, Anya," he interrupted. "We can't keep dancing around the truth, you have to accept it." Anya's eyes filled with tears. She turned away from him. She just couldn't accept what he had just said.

So here we are  
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
I wanna know  
The truth  
If this is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real

She turned to him. "Did you ever really love me?"

"Anya…of course…"

"Do you love me still?"

"Anya…I can't…you know that…"

"Do you?" He hesitates for a moment.

"No…" He says, looking away. With that, Anya ran, not even waiting for him to finish his sentence. She knew the truth now.

I want the truth  
from you  
Give me the truth  
Even if it hurts me

**Author's Notes: **The song in this chapter is "The Truth" by Good Charlotte. A lot more about Buffy and Spike in the next chapter! And more about Dawn and Andrew coming soon!


	2. Lust

_**Chapter 2- Lust**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Buffy. Go figure.

**Author's Notes: **Much about Buffy and Spike and a visit from the first!

Adrenaline pumped through Buffy's body as she ran through the graveyard, jumping a youthful looking vamp from behind. It had been her first night patrolling alone in ages. Before she would have to take an army of potentials out for demonstration, but tonight, she had left them with Faith, for a night off.

The vampire gave out a cry of pain as she dug her fingers into his eyes and pushed him to the ground. Removing a stake from her jacket pocket, she staked the vamp, watching him explode into a pile of dust. She put the stake back in her pocket, glancing around. A group of about three vampires was approaching her. She met them halfway, stake in hand. "It's cold out tonight, shouldn't you be dead about now?" She asked. She threw a kick at a skinny blond vampire, knocking him into a nearby grave. Another, female with pink hair, grabbed her arms from behind. She back-kicked it, sending in flying into another vampire, a fat biker guy. The blonde punched her in the face and she kicked him, knocking him to the ground.

She landed on top of him and staked him, just as the biker guys grabbed her by and threw her down, on top of her. Rolling the vampire off she jumped up again, taking a swipe at the female. She cart wheeled into the female, kicking her in the face. "Is that all you got?" She asked, throwing a kick at Buffy. She caught the vampires foot mid air, and threw her off balance. She was able to stake her. One left. She turned to the biker guy. He began to run, but she was on him in a second, staking him through the back. "Phew, I'm losing my touch." Stake still in hand, she turned around, hearing footsteps approach her from behind. She got ready to fight.

"Easy now, love." It was Spike. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a soft kiss. She broke away and looked up at him, unable to contain a smile. "Don't scare me like that," she said, rubbing her hands up and down his back slowly. "So, how goes the slaying?" He looked down at her, his eyes piercing into her soul. She shrugged.

"Nothing new, just vamps. The usual."

"No sign of the First?"

"Not tonight, but that doesn't mean we can stop training." Spike nodded and glanced around the graveyard.

"Want to head home?" He asked, and Buffy nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. They walked out of the graveyard hand and hand.

* * *

Back at Buffy's house, the group was having a meeting. The potentials, Faith, and the others sat crowded in Buffy's living room.

"We haven't heard from the First in a while, maybe we should send Buffy and Faith to check out the school basement?" Suggested Andrew.

"What??? We know how powerful the First is, Lord knows what kind of goons are down there!" Yelled Dawn, shooting Andrew a look. I love that look, he thought, daydreaming, grinning like a madman. The room broke into and argument, but Andrew didn't notice, he was thinking only about Dawn, her beauty. Her full lips and curvy body…  
"Doesn't anyone think about anyone else around here???" said Dawn.

"I think about you…" says Andrew, eyeing her from head to toe. Dawn and everyone else looked at him in disgust, and continued arguing.

"We're all gonna die, you know, the First will shred us all to pieces!"

"Bitch! Think about the fate of the world, of Buffy! We have to do something!"

"Would you all just SHUT UP!"

The door swung open, and the arguing stopped. Buffy and Spike walked in, looking around at everyone crowded in the room.

"Buffy, this little slut thinks you should fight the First, now!" Yells a blonde potential, and they all broke into arguing again.

"Girls!" shouted Buffy above all the talking, and it became silent again. "Keep training, you don't have permission to give up," she said. "And Andrew, wipe that stupid grin off your face." Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Andrew began to leave the room, going upstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" questioned Faith.

"Getting…some sleep, of course," says Andrew nervously. Faith shakes her head and all the arguing starts again.

"Why does he get to sleep?" Asks a potential.

"Because he is not one of us," says Buffy, looking at Andrew. He looked hurt, but continued up the stairs without a word.

"Now get in the basement and start training. Faith, you're in charge. Spike, I need to talk to you upstairs." With that, she stormed upstairs, and all was quiet once again.

* * *

In Buffy's room, Spike leaned against the wall while she lay down on her bed, a sigh escaping from her lips. "I just don't know how to handle all the fighting anymore". Spike said nothing. "I give up practically my whole house for them, I feed them, I keep them safe, what more can they ask for?" Buffy continued.

"Buffy," Spike begins, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You'd be afraid too if you were being sent to your death." She sat up, shaking her head. "And what choice to we have? We're going to need a lot of firepower if we're going to have a chance at the First. If they don't train, they'll die that much quicker, all I can do to help them is train them, prepare them." Spike sighed, but did not speak. Buffy ran her hands through her hair, and buried her head in her hands. Putting his arms around Buffy, Spike finally speaks. "And that's all you can do." They sit together for hours, barely moving, not speaking.

* * *

"Do you think it's too short?" Questioned Willow, showing off a sleeveless green dress hanging just about the knee. "No, you're beautiful," replied Kennedy, another potential Slayer, Willow's girlfriend, from a bed across the room. Willow smiled. "Is the color okay?" She asked, turning around in the dress. Kennedy thought for a moment. "It's beautiful, suits you really well." Willow sat on the bed next to Kennedy, and wrapped her arms around her, looking deep into her eyes. "Tara would like it," said Kennedy. Willow looked sad for a moment, and rested her head on Kennedy's shoulder, playing with her hair. Kennedy looked down at Willow with a smile. "And I think you're beautiful in anything," she said, kissing Willow softly.

"I don't like it at all," said a familiar voice at the door. "Tara," called Willow, breaking away from Kennedy's hold. "That's not Tara," snapped Kennedy, grasping Willow's arm. "W-why are you here?" Questions Willow, jumping out of bed and approaching Tara. Kennedy yelled again. "That's the First!" Tara shoots a look at Kennedy. "Bitch," Kennedy pulls Willow back. "You'll die with the rest of them," continued the First, a smile spreading across it's-Tara's face.

Willow stretched out a hand to touch Tara, but her hand went right through. "Give up now," it said. "You don't stand a chance." With a flash of light, the being that took the form of Tara was gone. "Buffy!" Yells Willow, falling into Kennedy's arms, tears in her eyes. The door flew open.

"What happened?" Buffy asks. "The First…it came as Tara," Kennedy explained. "Put Willow to bed," said Buffy, hugging them both.

_A ghost of you  
is all that I have left  
is all that I have left of you to hold_  
_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
and nothing left of what we were at all_

* * *

Lying on the bed, Buffy spoke. "I just don't understand it. Why now? Why Willow?" Spike turned to look into her eyes and shakes his head. "It's happened to all of us love," he puts his arm around her, and she leans into his body. She tries to speak again but he stops her with a soft kiss. He slowly pushed her down on the bed and began to remove her top. She looked up at him, feeling safe for the first time in ages. Taking her top the rest of the way off, he kissed down her neck, hearing her breathe softly. He reaches her breasts and takes her nipple into his mouth, his tongue dancing around it, her breathing getting heavier. She removes his shirt and runs her hands down his chest. Taking off the rest of their clothing, they lay together, staring into each other's eyes. He runs his hands down her body.

"I love you Buffy," said Spike as he slipped two fingers into her. She moaned softly. He pushed into her slowly, their breathing quickened as he thrusted. Their bodies became one, and they fell asleep together.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me._

**Author's Notes: **The two songs in this chapter are "Ghost of You" by Good Charlotte and My Immortal by Evanescence!More about Dawn and Andrew in the next chapter, I promise. More Xander and Anya too! Review please!


	3. The Date

_**Chapter 3- The Date**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Buffy, blah blah blah.

**Author's Notes: **There's a new potential in town. And more about Dawn and Andrew, but I won't spoil anything! Just read!

"It seems that we have a new potential," Willow spoke calmly. "One in Sunnydale." All eyes were upon her as she spoke. The potentials respected Willow and would listen patiently to anything she had to say.

"How do we find her?" Asked Xander, causing everyone in the room to burst into conversation. "Simple," Willow began, causing a hush to fall over the room once again. "I was thinking we could use a simple locator spell." Willow had been known to mess up spells, but lately, her powers were a force to be reckoned with. "Xander, Giles and Anya, you guys head down to the magic shop and pick up a few ingredients. Faith, Buffy and Spike will take the potentials out for some hands on training. Dawn, research-"

"And what about me?" Interrupted by an annoying voice, Andrew. She rolled her eyes. "You will stay out of the way," Willow replied, slightly annoyed. Andrew looked disappointed. "I guess I'll start the spell," she finished, and without another word, everyone went to work.

* * *

"I just don't get it," said Andrew, standing over Dawn's shoulder. "I'm not even allowed to research?" Dawn was tired of his whining.

"No," she snapped, slamming shut an old book. She was used to being a nobody, doing research all the time. But Andrew, considering himself to be the "criminal mastermind", always expected to help. But was always disappointed. Bored, he began looking through a book. But he could not help noticing Dawn, as usual. She was beautiful.

"Say," he began. "Why not take a break?"

"And do what?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I could…erm…dance." Dawn looked amused. Slamming shut another book. She walked into the living room, ignoring Andrew. Business as usual, she thought, turning on the TV.

"Hey!" Andrew spoke again.

"Look," Dawn snapped, "I'm getting tired of your whiny voice, so why not do us all a favor and leave?"

"I was thinking…maybe…a movie?" Dawn looked at him, smiling slightly.

"For once the dweeb has a good idea!"

Dawn grabbed a movie, an old horror flick, her favorite.

"Oh, I love that movie too!" Andrew lied. He honestly didn't know how he could get through it. He hated horror movies. The monsters always scared him. Which was surprising, considering he was an evil mastermind and all. But dealing with the real thing made the movies much less enjoyable.

* * *

Buffy strolled through the graveyard carelessly, Spike at her side. An army of potentials followed, along with Faith.

"Nice, breezy night," said Buffy with a sigh. She longed to touch Spike, she longed for his touch. It was one night she wouldn't mind having some alone time with the guy, but it was too much to ask with so many potentials around. Young minds, yet to be tainted by the perversity of a human-vampire relationship, especially of the physical level.

Spike had a soul, so it was different, but influencing the girls to have such a relationship would probably get them killed. So all she let on was that he was a valuable ally, a friend. During nights that they trained, she kept her distance. It was almost impossible considering her feelings for him. All she wanted to do was throw him down and give him all she had.

"Always be aware of your surroundings," called Buffy to the potentials, throwing a vampire that jumped at her from behind a grave with ease, and staking him. It seemed as if Buffy knew he was there, which she'd never admit to the potentials, but she had a sixth sense for that kind of things. She carried on lecturing them late into the night.

Andrew screamed in terror. This was the most horrible, terrifying movie he had ever seen! He held Dawn close, it made him happy. So what if she was struggling to get away? He screamed again as something happened on screen, and Dawn yawned. A beautiful yawn, Andrew thought, still holding her close. He had been waiting for this moment since the day he laid eyes on her.

"Uhh…Andrew?" Dawn spoke. A beautiful voice, like the song of an angel. He wanted to kiss her more than ever. Those beautiful lips…he did not deserve such a gift!

"Yes?"

"Could you let go of me? I can't breathe."

"Oh." It was ironic. He waited for that moment for ages, and he finally had it, and he had nearly suffocated her!

"Dawn," he said, his voice squeaky.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said, kissing her. He couldn't stand it anymore, and he just did it!

"Eeew!" Dawn exclaimed, pushing him away. And that was it. She left, storming upstairs. It was all he could do not to cry.

_'Cause from the first time I saw you, I only thought about you,  
I didn't know you, I wanted to hold onto, the things you'd never say to me_

**Author's Notes: **The song is "Change" by Good Charlotte. More about the new potential coming up!


End file.
